


Graviton 引力子

by Vealin



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M, Scientist Bruce Wayne, journalist Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: Bruce带领的团队终于证实了引力子的存在。Clark当然会去恋人的庆功宴。





	Graviton 引力子

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：Wayne夫妇没有被枪杀，Bruce Wayne长大后在CERN 欧洲核子研究组织任职  
> Clark Kent 星球日报最优秀的记者之一 同时也是超人  
> 《七夜天使》里另一种时间线可能性，可以当做番外（？）  
> 请脑补几万字科学家和小记者相识相知的甜文 谢谢 毕竟这只是一篇（伪）PWP 其中的科学性错误都是我的233333

他就站在台上，蓝灰色和银白色为幕台上，冰蓝的硅胶和玻璃像极了在冰冷又顺滑的皮肤上顺滑而下的触感，像造价最昂贵的机械才拥有的流线型外壳和独一无二的金属味道。  
锋利，张扬，闪耀的明星，他从里到外就像一颗每一面都由内而外闪耀着火彩的钻石，却偏偏给自己蒙上低调的蓝宝石面纱。

闪光灯一路打亮他上台的每一步，没有鲜花装饰的台上，其实也不需要掌声，当这位物理学界的新星冉冉升起，他从容地露出一个优雅至极的微笑开始就点燃全场，直到他抬起右手示意安静，掌声和欢呼才逐渐消下去，闪光灯给他的轮廓分明脸打得明暗有致，冰蓝色的眼睛更是透亮得不可思议，他甚至可以看见他的睫毛一根一根是如何地颤动，先是低垂下来，然后张开的瞬间一如——Piercing light 极具穿透力的，锐利的，锋芒毕露的自信，他感觉那双眼睛正在盯着自己。

在记者发布会角落的里的一个，借助超级视力默默地看着他有几个月未见的情人——还是那么该死的漂亮，没有人请他去当模特走秀或者拍电影什么的真是可惜了，不过从杂志封面见到他的次数也是不少，这个贵族出生身价跻身全美前五的富豪，偏偏还是21世界最有为的科学家——就算他是超人，也有些羡慕台上的那个人。

“今天，在这里——在引力波得到证实之后——最激动人心也最非凡、不可磨灭的一刻，我很庆幸各位有幸亲耳听到，以及即将得知这一切的所有人，这个将深刻改变传统科学观念，也必将影响未来的时时刻刻的发现，我们终于可以说，引力子被我们抓住了。”他的左手仿佛握住空气中的一点，但它此刻具有了实实在在的分量。

“是的，在几代人的坚持努力下，在无数先人的杰出贡献下，我和我的团队终于证实了引力子的存在。它是那么的小，了无质量，但在我们的时代和我们的科技面前，就像牛顿第一次提出万有引力那般重大。”

 

克拉克，星球日报最有潜力的，也是获得普策利奖的记者之一，被派来日内瓦参加CERN的记者发布会，发布会的内容大概是21世纪不会再有多得的，佩里对克拉克这趟任务的重视程度可当然...可想而知...

“这次全公费出访，去瑞士无论如何给我挖回来有价值的新闻！我知道这次欧洲那边的高能物理研究所无论说了什么都是将来要编入教科书的话，我要的是深入的新闻，不同于其他报社千篇一律的报道，深入的！明白了吗？！”  
佩里的脸色不算好看，但那不是生气，是容光焕发与紧张和激动的混合产物，CERN说即将宣布本世纪跨时代的研究发现，谁能淡定呢？

克拉克真的不清楚这个深入的采访到底是指那个意思了，他当然在早先个大街头报道上看到了那张英俊的脸，作为一个科学家，那个人却是太好看了一点。  
当然了，他见过实物的，还是脸色泛着潮红在他身下喘气的版本。

 

这是日内瓦啊，在两座雪山的怀抱中，有冰川时期遗留下来的湖泊，也有大理石砌的街道，在这里工作本身都是一件值得享受的事，除非，他经常在地下好几百米的地方……

发布会上激动的气氛无需多说，克拉克压根没有抢到前排位子，他在后面就算有一米九的身高也淹没在长枪短炮下，今天的内容克拉克在下飞机的时候收到一封发件人是布鲁斯韦恩的Email中已经了如指掌。他需要的是深入的采访就好。

 

比如现在这样......

克拉克打开录音笔

“嗯哼？你还是打算都记录下来？”

“当然了，韦恩先生，这样的采访机会不可多得。”

在苍翠欲滴的山谷间，冰雾腾在水面上，在瀑布上的玻璃别墅里，他把放在茶几上的伏特加缓缓倒在那具苍白又修长的身体上。

“烈酒，是会有危险的。”他完全赤裸的身子开始感到一阵阵浓烈热浪像火焰袭来。

镇定的样子，冷漠而不可一世的样子，他像穿着华服，带着整齐的冠冕，只是散懒地躺在沙发上，品尝着自己的红葡萄酒。

“那么我可否问韦恩先生，您为何会在日内瓦有这么一套价值不菲的别墅？”克拉克在最后一个落下的瞬间脱光了自己所有衣服，半跪在那个人身上，“还是那么奢华......菲靡的一间。 请问您平时在这里干什么呢？”

他现在只有一副黑框眼镜还夹在英挺的鼻梁上，  
布鲁斯在压制下只好向后陷在沙发里，身上的人用越来越烫的体温烤着他，在这个十一月的天气里都让他像浑身出汗，不仅仅是温度，还有他几个月来积压下来的情欲的气息，他说的没错在烈酒的气息下，布鲁斯感到的是危险。

最后的 也是最不需要的伪装了，布鲁斯腾出一只手，一刻都没有移开看着那双漂亮的眼，像一个孩子期待地拆礼物时的样子，  
——啪  
眼镜落了  
“你。”  
这间别墅当然是为了你  
“如果你想知道，它在几个月前应该转入你的名下了，克拉克先...”  
他被快的看不清的侵略性的吻深深地堵上了嘴，流畅的背肌被一人尽收掌下。

脱去了最后伪装的外星人开始已经泛红的耳边撩拨起来，“这算是我家咯？”  
“可以这么说。”人类喘息着吐出几个字眼。  
在自家中当然可以放肆。  
不知道是酒精继续在他身上燃烧升温还是那个氪星之子去太阳度假了，布鲁斯感觉自己快要融化在他怀抱里了。  
他摩挲着他光洁的胸肌，腹肌，然后克拉克往下摸到了更热的地方。但是他避开了，转而用第二根手指在大腿内侧若有若无地触碰，那个地方早就硬了起来，伴随他越来越深入的触摸，他几乎能感觉到布鲁斯下身的颤栗，  
但那个英俊又高傲的科学家还是没有吭一身，他就是这样，宁愿憋红了自己的脸，直到呻吟在胸腔内盛不住，从齿缝里溢出来。他最爱他此刻的眼神，蓝色慢慢涣散，就像他曾经见过的那些星云，是恒星留给世界最美的遗产。从故意别开头不看他，到不得不弓起背，昂起头，呻吟着求他进入——布鲁斯是那个别扭，又深知欲擒故纵的老手。  
呼吸，生命的律动，在他的身上的起伏喘息间带上的是色欲。

“关于这次新闻发布会，”身上的男人伏在他紧致的小腹上，“您可以跟我具体形容一下引力子的存在形式吗？”  
克拉克换用舌头侍奉他，酒精带来的灼热和唾液暴露到空气里的冰凉感，真的是双重刺激，“抱歉，在会上我没有听清。”  
现在他们都听清了在舌尖和肌肤之间的水声缠绵。

“它们可以有无限种...嗯...啊......存在的形态.....哦...克拉克....先生......”

“包括这一种咯？”  
克拉克终于触碰到了他快要忍不住的小布鲁斯。含住布鲁斯的顶端之后他们都闭上嘴了，在这场久违的性爱中，就像浸在春天即将转暖的甘霖里他们不分彼此，以吞噬着对方的气息为生命，克拉克做了很久，久到他身为人类的爱人从长时间极度快感的战栗中乏力下来，被克拉克的双臂圈住从背后被温柔地操着，布鲁斯的精神有些迷糊了，像在云端一样软绵绵又温柔至极的感觉。

今晚是你的庆功宴，我怎么会不来呢？

“那您认为，在大都会的超人先生对于您的研究会有什么帮助吗？”  
布鲁斯不知道他在客厅的地毯上跟这个人间之神做了第几次，直到他现在精疲力尽，柔软的身躯靠在克拉克身上。  
“我想他可以......在我们的粒子对撞实验中提供一些动力来源......”

“哪种形式的呢？”

翻过身来，  
克拉克把布鲁斯放到自己的腿上，他坐起来，自己的坚挺的巨物磨蹭着对方的小穴，那份滚烫的欲望毫不示弱地宣告他的主权，他把来自太阳的温暖吐息在那个男人的耳边，开始舔舐他的脖子

“现在这样吗？”

他当然会揽住他，紧紧贴在他身上，肌肉纠结的纹理并着他光洁无暇的身躯，布鲁斯依旧像慕斯蛋糕一样可口，牛奶味，点缀黑巧克力和蓝莓。他想说还有覆盆子酱，因为他现在微微肿的唇红得浓烈，简直娇艳欲滴，失去了平日里高贵冷漠的布鲁斯就是一种让他难以自拔的魔法。身下的摩擦和顶撞越来越快 ，舔舐——从脖颈到胸部。胸上两颗挺立的肉球在他在蹂躏下已经充血得血红血红，是的，克拉克还是要继续揉搓它们，以及布鲁斯敏感的腰侧，常年的极限运动给他的爱人造就了一幅极好的身材，力量和美都蕴含在里面蓄势待发，这是只有他一人可以享用的。

布鲁斯被他手上的动作折磨得难以自禁地往后仰起头，呻吟已经没有阻碍地从他的嘴边流淌出来，这真的是危险的气息，他再这么被做下再年轻力盛的身体也会招架不住的。克拉克却偏偏爱他剥去外壳包装的样子，柔软无助的布鲁斯在他身上一次次的尖叫和喘息，直到他昏昏睡去。

当然.......作为玻色子它们可以同时存在于一点。  
它们必须永远吸引  
它们必须作用范围无限远  
引力可以被量子化，但是你永远不可取代不可分割，从吸引我开始那刻起，无论遥隔多少个星河，我的心都和你在一起。


End file.
